


Happy Anniversary

by Rav3n_Owl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3n_Owl/pseuds/Rav3n_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short kinky MATURE scene between Harry and Draco. Written for my gay friend. I'm too impatient to wait for it to be Beta'ed, so if there's spelling mistakes, SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Harry grunted as he was slammed up against the door to his apartment, the doorknob crushing into his back and he knew that would be just one more bruise he’d have. His breath came in short pants and he could barely see in the darkness, his glasses having been lost somewhere between his flat in Diagon and the Leaky Cauldron. Although all he could make out were blurry shapes and faint colours, the white-blonde in front of him was close enough that he could see almost every detail. 

Harry reached out and pulled the blonde towards him again, his lips parting and his tongue sliding straight into the musky, warm mouth that was now on his lips. Draco’s tongue flicked into Harry’s mouth, caressing it and making the brunette moan and buck into the taller boy’s body. 

Both men were sporting erections and their moans were loud in the still night, no doubt disturbing Harry’s neighbours. Draco pulled back a little, to reach around Harry and undo the door, pushing the Savior inside his own home and slamming the door shut. Harry panted, pushing against the wall he’d been shoved against and launched himself at the blonde, attacking with his hands and mouth. His hands ripped at the blonde’s clothing, tearing it in his haste to get Draco naked. His mouth was working over Draco’s neck, biting and licking and sucking, making the blonde moan and pant and beg. 

It was glorious to hear Draco beg, Harry hazily thought as his own clothing was being tugged at, and he moaned as a particularly ferocious tug made his top tear away from his body. Having got Draco almost undressed, Harry moved his hands to his pants, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down, wincing as he forgot the zip like usual and it tugged at his skin until another pair of hands ripped away his jeans and the hurt was replaced by the glorious sensation of warm skin on his cock. 

“Draco, Draco! Please! Oh Merlin!” Harry screamed out, his senses having heightened as Draco moved his hand faster up and down the brunette’s erect shaft, his thumb rubbing the pre-cum that was leaking from Harry’s cock head. 

Draco smirked and moved his hand away as Harry bucked into the touch and Harry cursed the blonde. Draco chuckled and danced out of Harry’s reach, forcing the brunette to dispose of his shoes and jeans before he could follow the blonde. Reaching down to yank them off, Harry had lost sight of Draco and when he looked up, the blonde wasn’t any where to be seen. 

It was a game they played whenever one or the other was feeling particularly kinky or stressed about their work. It was Harry’s turn to be the submissive slave and try to find his master, and as soon as the cloth of his jeans had hit the floor, he was off around the corner and taking the stairs to their bedroom two at a time, eager to be fucked into the mattress by Draco. 

When he reached the door to their bedroom, he flung it open and was shocked to see Draco not in the room. Thinking that the blonde was merely using the shadows in the room to hide, he went in and was almost at the bed when the door slammed shut. Harry jumped and turned around, grasping for his wand which was in his jeans downstairs. He groaned mentally, but then Draco stepped out of the shadow of the doorway and he caught his breath. In the pure moonlight that was filtering through their window, the blonde looked like an ancient Greek god. Namely, a god of lust given the size of the erection he had. 

Harry went to take a step towards his lover, his master for now, but found he couldn’t. Looking down he saw that his legs had been encircled by white cloth that extended from the bed. As he watched, the cloth vines grew tighter and shorter, forcing him to move backwards. A particularly violent tug and Harry was on the bed, spread eagled and watching as a thicker vine sprouted from nowhere and twined around his wrists, making his body stretch taut as it retracted. 

A silent spell by Draco and Harry was hovering at knee height on the bed, the vines stretched taut still holding Harry firmly. Harry was shocked to say the least and stared at Draco with wide eyes. They’d talked about bondage before but they’d never said anything concrete about it. 

As Draco stalked forwards, Harry could feel his semi-deflated cock begin to rise again, the gracefulness of his lover’s body exciting him. Draco moved closer to Harry and the brunette had to strain his head to keep his eyes on the blonde. A hand moved out and circled Harry’s cock, once, twice, three times and something was clipped on the bottom of it. Harry groaned as he felt the familiar weight of a cock ring cutting off the urge to cum quickly and he knew they were in for a long night. 

Draco smirked as he walked closer to Harry, and his hand caressed the inside of the man’s thigh, causing Harry to shudder against his bonds. Draco climbed onto the bed, and it was only then that Harry saw that the blonde was fully naked. Harry’s eyes were glued on Draco’s erection and so he didn’t realize it when Draco moved a hand under Harry and aimed two fingers to line up with his lover’s asshole. 

Harry screamed out as Draco thrust his fingers into his passage, his cock throbbing with need. Another whispered spell had made Harry slick inside and it didn’t hurt him when the blonde’s fingers slid straight into him. Draco began scissoring his fingers, widening the tight hole they were encased in and he bit his lip to keep from moaning as he thought about the tight heat wrapped around his aching member. 

“Beg for me.” He whispered and it echoed throughout the room. 

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the fingers inside of him brush over the sensitive part that Draco always managed to hit on everything and bucked his hips, wanting more pressure inside of him. “Please, please, please. Draco… mmm fuck… oh yes!” he panted out, feeling another finger slip inside of him. 

Draco moved his hand around, pushing his fingers in and out of Harry at a slow and steady pace, not really speeding up as he flexed his fingers, enjoying the moans and screams of the man in front of him. 

“Draco, FUCK ME!” Harry roared as the fingers pressed insistently at his prostate, his body quivering as it was restrained. 

Draco’s fingers were removed from Harry’s hole and Harry lifted his head from where he’d hung it to watch his lover’s face as Draco entered him. Harry squeezed his ass as the thick, fat head of his cock was forced into Harry’s tight hole and Draco bit his lip, a groan being torn from him and he pressed forwards into the tight warmth, his cock stretching it bit by bit until he was finally balls deep. 

Harry moaned out, his body aching in desire. Seeing the flare of lust, love and desire that was in Draco’s eyes made Harry want to cum then and he would have if it wasn’t for the cock ring that had been placed around his throbbing member. Draco held still for a few moments, savoring the warmth and tightness that was wrapped around his dick before he drew back, and slammed into his lover. 

“Fuck! Yes! Fuck me! Oh harder! Oh fuck, yes! Oh god Draco… mmm! Yes, please, more! More! Don’t stop!” Harry cried out as Draco repeatedly thrust into him, the bonds on his wrists and ankles allowing Draco to use his body to the maximum and slam into him from different angles. 

Draco was gripping the brunette’s hips with his fingers so hard that his knuckles had gone white. The blonde was repeatedly slamming into his lover, panting and moaning as the heat and tightness washed over him. The “slap, slap, slap” of skin on skin contact was echoing throughout the room, getting louder as Draco’s control was slipping. 

Harry could tell that Draco was close to cumming and he wanted to cum so badly, his cock was as hard as it had ever been, but still the blonde didn’t allow the cock ring to fall off Harry’s cock so he could cum. 

Gripping Harry’s hips tightly, Draco pressed himself fully into the brunette and held himself on the brink of completion. Looking down at Harry, he could see the flames of lust and desire in his eyes, eyes that were shining green in the night, and he could also see a coil of frustration. Leaning down, pressing his body into Harry’s, Draco made Harry go onto the mattress gently, still buried inside of him. His hand went to Harry’s over-sensitive cock and stroked it, making Harry scream out a litany of scrambled words. Whilst Harry was lost in the thrashes of pleasure, Draco unhooked the cock ring and let it fall to the bed. His mouth came down to Harry’s ear, biting the lobe as he retracted his hips until the head of his cock was only just inside the brunette. 

“Cum for me.” Draco murmured quietly into Harry’s ear just before he slammed his hips into the brunette’s and his dick went straight to Harry’s prostate, pounding against it. 

With a cry that sounded like an other-wordly scream, Harry arched up from the bed and his cock erupted with his pent up cum, coating his stomach, chest and Draco’s abdomen. Feeling Harry’s ass tighten around his cock, Draco screamed out himself and came, flooding Harry’s passage with his warm cum. 

Both men panted as they rode their orgasms together, their vision blurred and colours dancing in front of their faces. Draco’s arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of Harry, his arms falling to the bed. Harry let out a whoosh of air as his lover collapsed on top of him and wished he could wrap his arms around the blonde but he was still tied up. 

Draco recovered for a few moments, catching his breath and letting his cock soften and slip out of the cum-soaked passage it was in. Lifting himself up lightly, he muttered a few words and the cloth vines that still had a hold of Harry were set loose. Harry sighed in relief as his legs were able to be scrunched up and his arms could come down and hold his partner. 

Draco allowed himself to be held for a little while before rolling off Harry and whispering the cleaning spell to clean them both. It didn’t do a thorough job, but at least they weren’t covered in sweat and Harry’s cum anymore. 

Harry rolled onto his side, facing the blonde and smiled as he reached across the two inch distance and clasped the blonde’s hand. Draco looked over at his partner and smiled, rolling onto his side as well, maneuvering their hands so that they would be joined without hurting either of the boys. 

“Happy Anniversary Harry.” Draco whispered, his voice heavy with sleep. 

“Happy Anniversary Draco.” Harry answered, smiling as he too fell asleep, their hands still entwined and their wedding rings flashing in the light of the moon.


End file.
